You Say it Best
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: here's songfic for those who are having love troubles. it's a sweet storie about James and Lily. They're fighting like always, but this shows the aftermath. WARNING: THIS IS NOT PART OF MY DISNEY SONGFICS FOR THOSE WHO READ THEM!


**HI EVERYONE! I was just sitting in my room, when the most amazing story poped into my head about our fav couple. I was so excited to write it, I listened to the song I had picked out for about 2 hours straight after writing this. So here's a sweet fic for those who have trouble saying those three lil words. I-LOVE-YOU.**

**

* * *

**

_"Lily, why don't you ever say you love me?" Lily looked up at her boyfriend's face and saw genuine interest. The topic came to a complete shock for Lily so she replied lamely,_

_"I do."_

_"No you don't," James huffed feeling a bit hurt that she had lied to him. Lily was equally surprised as he was at his snappish attitude._

_"Why?"_

_"Well, I was just wondering." Now he was the one lying._

_"Well, I'm wondering why you would ask such a stupid question." At this, James nearly shot up from his spot, knocking Lily off his lap._

_"It's not a stupid question. It's an important one. Everyday, I see other couples saying to one another, but it seems like I'm the only one putting in any effort." Lily's mouth stayed a gaped, but not for long._

_"Excuse me! This relationship is not all about you, James Potter. If that's the kind that you want then go buy yourself a full-body length mirror." James watched as Lily stormed out the common room and out of sight. He slumped back onto the cushion and felt a little lonely without having Lily wrapped up in his arms. He didn't really want to push the topic, but today seeing his friends Alice and Frank being so in love, got him all fired up. He knew Lily was a conservative person, he had learned that the hard way during the past few years that he tried to catch her interest, but he still pushed her into answering him. Now he wished he had never brought it up._

_Lily walked down the corridors, her head held low to hide the tears that were threatening to come. She knew deep down James was right. He had been wonderful to her, but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to say those few words. She didn't think she had to._

Lily: It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark

_Lily continued to walk down the hallway, looking out at the 'other couples' James had been talking about. She could see why he would be envious. They looked nice._

Lily: Try as I may I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing

_James walked down the steps two by two, thinking about the many times Lily had been able to make him laugh, which was an interesting thought compared to the number of times he had ever made her laugh. That girl had a weird sense of humor, but he was weird in general._

James: The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

_Lily's thoughts wondered to a question she had been asked during this past summer. 'If you were to risk your life, for something that you've always wanted, would you risk it?' She had thought about what would be so great to risk her life for, but she also thought about what were the chances of even getting what she wanted. Would someone be there to pick up the pieces of if she failed?_

Lily: The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall

_Lily climbed down the great set of stairs, not seeing James coming around the corner to walk the opposite direction._

Both: You say it best, when you say nothing at all

_James watched as the couple Lily had just seen talking rapidly, as if having a disagreement. He thought of his situation with Lily and couldn't forget the words they had said to each other, in the heat of anger. It hurt him._

James: All day long I can hear people talking out loud,  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd

_James took a secret passage to get downstairs, instead of going the normal way where there were so many friends talking non-stop about the most common things. He loved how Lily and he could talk about stuff and be honest with one another. Would that change now?_

James: Try as they may could never define.

What's been said between your heart and mine

_Lily remembered how the sight of James used the butterflies in her stomach, and smiled at how anxious she had felt when he had asked her on a date just last year. James laughed at himself when he thought of the time in 6th year when Lily had agreed to go out with him. He had been even more ecstatic to see she had really meant it when she said, she's like that._

Both: The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

_James had thought it was fruitless to keep asking Lily out, but never once did he let his confidence sink. He knew Lily's rejections were supposed to be hurtful, but he could see it every time, she loved that he would ask her. Lily couldn't help but giggle at how giddy she felt during the years she had said 'no' to the James Potter. It was just unheard of, but no matter how many times she said it, he would come back for more. It made her feel special._

Both: The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall

_James looked out the window to see Lily coming out onto the courtyard and watched her join a group of her friends. She smiled politely, but didn't interact. Her mind was off somewhere else, but they didn't seem to notice. Unlike James._

James: You say it best…

_Lily felt someone watching her and turned around to see those hazel eyes she had loved for so long, on her. She smiled hesitantly, which James smiled back at sheepishly, ruffling his hair a bit. She chuckled at his nervous habit._

Lily: You say it best…

_The two shared a moment of silence, and that was all they needed._

Both: When you say nothing at all

* * *

**ok so if you can't imagine the song, here are two versions of it. go to my author's page and find the voices**


End file.
